1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing apparatus in which, for example, the user can operate desired data preserved in a plurality of data processing apparatuses having a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional data processing apparatus having a plurality of users, data used by the users are preserved in a predetermined portion of the apparatus, such as a memory or the like, determined by the data processing apparatus. When one of the users intends to operate with data which agrees with specific conditions, the data can be operated with according to a procedure peculiar to the data processing apparatus. For example, when the user intends to operate with the data of an application program, the data can be operated with according to a procedure peculiar to the application program. If the data is present in another data processing apparatus connected to the apparatus by some means, the data can be operated with according to a predetermined procedure, such as by assigning the data processing apparatus in which the data is present, or the like.
In a conventional data processing apparatus utilized by a plurality of users, data used by the respective users are stored in predetermined storage portions. If a user intends to operate with data which agrees with desired conditions, the data can be operated with according to a procedure peculiar to the data processing apparatus, such as assigning a portion and conditions of storage, or the like.
In the above-described conventional approach, however, the user must have specialized knowledge peculiar to each data processing apparatus, and must learn complicated operations for each computer system. Furthermore, when operating with data present in other data processing apparatuses, the user must know in which processing apparatus the data is present. For example, when operating with data of an application, the user must, in advance, have specialized knowledge, such as executable processing for each application program, and must know, for example, the kinds of data which can be referred to or updated, or in which portions the data are stored. The user also must know the kinds of application programs and processing which can be referred to or updated for each data.
In a plurality of conventional computer systems utilized by a plurality of users, data used by the respective users are generated, for example, in various kinds of formats, that is, data forms, for the respective computer systems, and are preserved, for example, in floppy disks, optical disks, magneto-optical disks or hard disks. Accordingly, if, for example, one of the users intends to obtain data of a different application in other computer system, copy and utilize the obtained data, the user must perform the operation of converting the form of the data so that the data can be adapted to his own application.
In the above-described conventional computer system, however, when obtaining data of a different application, copying and utilizing the obtained data, the user must perform the operation of converting the form of the data, causing an inferior efficiency of the operation.
In one or a plurality of conventional computer systems utilized by a plurality of users, data which can be disposed by one of the users are preserved in a predetermined portion of the computer system so that the data can be physically disposed by a procedure peculiar to the computer, or by the process of starting the computer system. The region where the data have been disposed can be utilized by the operation of the user who has been permitted to physically dispose the data, or the operation of starting again the computer system.
In the above-described conventional computer system, however, since data which can be disposed are preserved in a predetermined portion of the computer system and are physically disposed by a procedure peculiar to the computer, or the processing of starting the computer system, data regions cannot be efficiently utilized.